All I Want For Christmas Is You OneShot
by taylorisbeast
Summary: Jennifer has fallen for her best friend, what happens when she goes home with him for the Christmas holiday? My summaries always suck, please read? :


"Jennifer!" I heard my best friend/co-worker, Stephen Farrelly, call from across the hallway.

I turned around and waited on him to catch up to me. "Yes?"

"I was just wondering what you're doing for Christmas next week."

"I'm probably just staying here until we have to fly out to the next city."

"You can't stay here by yourself…"

"Well, I don't have any family to go to back home, so I guess I can stay here by myself." I replied. And that was the truth. When I was seventeen, my mother passed away in a car accident. A couple of years after that, my father got put in jail for drugs. I had no siblings, and I had no grandparents. It had just been me since I was nineteen. Now, I was twenty-four, and doing perfectly fine on my own.

"Why don't you come home with me tomorrow and spend Christmas with my family?" Stephen asked.

I looked at him with wide eyes and shook my head, "I couldn't impose on your family's Christmas. There is no way that I'm going home with you tomorrow."

"You wouldn't be imposing, Jenn. They love you."

"I doubt you've even asked them about this. They probably wouldn't be okay with it."

"Actually, I have talked to them about it. They'd love for you to be there."

"I don't know…"

"Just come on. It'll be fun." I looked up at him and he had a childlike smile on his face.

"Stop it, you're creeping me out."

His smile grew bigger and I burst out into laughter.

"So does that mean you'll go?"

"I guess so…But if I feel like I'm not wanted there, I'm catching the first flight to Orlando to prepare for the next show. I swear, Stephen."

"You're wanted there, stop freaking out about it!"

I should have known by now that there wasn't a point in arguing with Stephen. Every argument we had, he always won. Honestly, I actually did want to go spend Christmas with him and his family. I had been spending holidays alone since I was nineteen. It would be nice to be around an actual family to celebrate Christmas. And honestly, there was no one I'd rather spend Christmas with, than Stephen.

Ever since I had started in WWE, Stephen had been there for me. I'd opened up to him within the first week of meeting him, which was when I was twenty-one, and we had been close ever since. To be honest, he was more than just a best friend to me. I caught myself falling in love with him more and more each day. But, he'd never know that. I could never tell him that because there is no way he could feel the same way about me.

I sighed, as Stephen looked at me funny.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked.

"Nothing really, just about what I want for Christmas." I lied.

"Well, what do you want?"

_You, _I thought to myself. I giggled and he looked at me like I was crazy.

"What's so funny, Jenn?"

"Nothing, Stephen. I want a new computer." I grinned at him.

"Well, I don't know if you'll be getting that…" He trailed off; he was now thinking about something.

"What are _you_ thinking about?"

"What I'm actually getting you."

As soon as he said that, he turned and walked away. I was going to follow him, but he was out of sight before I could catch up to him.

* * *

><p>The next morning, I was woken up by Stephen at 5 AM. There was a little detail he left out about the flight. It was at 6 in the morning. Thankfully, I packed the night before. So I decided to sleep a little later, which ended up causing us to be late to the airport.<p>

"Why'd you have to go back to sleep, Jenn? I woke you up at 5 for a reason, I know you!"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to go back to sleep. Chill out, we aren't going to be late."

Stephen was speeding down the road, which wasn't safe considering there was ice all over it. He looked at me and glared.

"Someone's in a bad mood this morning…" I said.

He rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to the road. We ended up making it to the airport and onto the plane a minute before it was time to take off.

"Told you we wouldn't be late…"

He just glared at me, once again. Something was wrong with him today, and I had no idea what it was. It wasn't just because I almost made us late to the airport. He wouldn't be treating me like this if that were it.

"What's wrong with you, Stephen?" I asked.

"Nothing's wrong, I'm just going to sleep."

I didn't say anything else as he put his earphones in and closed his eyes. I sighed and leaned my head against the seat. This was going to be a long flight.

* * *

><p>It was Christmas Eve. It had been a week since Stephen and I had made it to his family's house. It had also been a week since Stephen had really talked to me. I had my bags re-packed and I had my plane ticket to leave for Orlando tonight. I told him I wasn't staying if I didn't feel welcome. Everyone else in the family treated me like they wanted me there; Stephen didn't.<p>

I sighed as I grabbed my bags and my purse and headed for the door. I walked down the stairs and Stephen's mom jumped off the couch.

"Where are you going, sweetie?" She asked.

"I just got a flight to Orlando. That's where our next show is, so I'm going to go ahead and leave." I replied.

"But it's Christmas Eve; you can't leave before Christmas."

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Farrelly, but I really need to go. Please tell Stephen I said I'm sorry and I'll see him soon."

She just nodded her head as she hugged me goodbye. I really didn't want to leave, but if Stephen didn't want me there, then that's what I needed to do.

**Stephen's POV**

I walked into the front door, excited to see Jennifer tonight. I had been acting like a complete jerk to her all week, and I needed to make it up to her. Truth is, I've been acting like that because I've been thinking about a lot of things. When I'm thinking about things, I get in a pissy mood.

"Stephen, I need to speak with you." My mother said as I passed by the living room. She was sitting on the couch with a disgruntled look on her face.

"What's up?" I asked as I sat down beside her.

"It's about Jennifer."

"What about her?" I asked, getting a little worried.

"Well…she left."

"What do you mean?" I asked, shooting off the couch and staring at her like she was crazy.

"I mean, she packed her bags and she left. She said she was going to Orlando."

"How long ago was this?"

"A few hours ago; I'm sure you've already missed her. She said she was sorry and that she just needed to go."

"It's probably because I was acting like such a jerk to her. I've screwed everything up…I need to go after her."

"Stephen, you've already missed her. Her flight is gone."

"Then I'm going to Orlando."

She looked up at me, "But you'll miss Christmas…"

"I'll be back."

* * *

><p>It's Christmas day, and I'm sitting in my hotel room all alone eating ice cream and watching The Notebook.<p>

"What a wonderful way to be spending Christmas…" I muttered to myself.

I was about to put another spoonful of ice cream in my mouth when there was a loud knock at my door. I furrowed my eyebrows, wondering who would be at my hotel room on Christmas day.

"Maybe just someone with the wrong room." I said to myself again.

I opened the door and my jaw dropped when I saw who was standing there.

"You know…talking to yourself probably isn't healthy."

"What are you doing here, Stephen? It's Christmas. You should be at home with your family."

"I came after you. I'm sorry I've been acting like such a jerk to you this past week. I've just been thinking about things. I didn't want you to leave. I wanted to spend Christmas with you."

"Well, you hardly talked to me for the week I was there. I told you if I felt like I wasn't wanted, I was leaving." I replied.

"But you were wanted there. My family loves you. I love you."

"I love you too, but…" I started before he interrupted me.

"No, Jennifer. I love you. Not in a friend way, not even in the best friend way. I love you, as more than a friend. I've loved you since I can remember. That's what I've been thinking about all week; whether I should tell you or not. I was coming home last night to make it up to you, acting like a jerk, I mean, but you weren't there. That's what I realized I needed to tell you."

A huge grin was forming on my face. "I'm sorry for leaving, I shouldn't have. Gosh, I probably ruined your family's Christmas. You're not there with them." I looked at him and he looked kind of hurt. "But, I love you too, Stephen."

He smiled and hugged me as tight as he could. I laughed as he let go and leaned down to kiss me.

"Let's go back to your family, even though it'll be tomorrow. I need to apologize for ruining their Christmas."

"You didn't ruin it. But I'm sure going back would make them happy. But first, I need to give you your Christmas present."

"I already got what I wanted…"

"You got a computer?" He asked, confused.

"No, silly. I got you. I've been waiting so many years to finally be able to tell you I love you, and to hear you say it back. But I thought I was silly to think that you might actually feel the same way about me."

"You weren't silly. Because I've felt this way for a while." He said. "Now, I'll stop rambling and give you your present."

He pulled a small box out of his pocket and handed it to me. I opened it and saw a diamond necklace with 'I love you' engraved on the back.

I smiled up at him and put it on.

"I love it." I pulled him towards me for a kiss and after a few seconds he pulled away.

"I love you, Jennifer."

"I love you, too."


End file.
